Questioning (TRADUCTION)
by TheBiWhoLivedTwice
Summary: Un petit Harry/Ginny sympa après la bataille. Harry rentre au Terrier et trouve Ginny en train de se faire questionner par ses frères.


Questioning (TRADUCTION)

Résumé : Un petit Harry/Ginny sympa après la bataille. Harry rentre au Terrier et trouve Ginny en train de se faire questionner par ses frères.

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Mew pour avoir été une formidable beta ! Ceci est juste une petite idée que j'ai eue d'Harry qui revient au Terrier après la bataille. C'est bien de réécrire des Harry/Ginny après avoir fait d'autres choses dernièrement. Il y en sans aucun doute d'autres qui vont venir.

Note du traducteur (ou en l'occurrence de la traductrice) :

DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient (à mon plus grand regret) : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la grande et magnifique J.K. Rowling, notre déesse, et l'histoire appartient à jojor99, je ne fais que la traduire. Si vous voulez lire la version originale, elle se trouve sur ce site et porte le même nom )

C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à la traduction donc j'espère que ce sera bien. J'ai essayé de rester le plus fidèle possible au texte original tout en faisant du bon français (ou au moins du français correct), ce qui est ma foi assez difficile. Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe mais il est 3h30 (du matin) donc je ne garantis rien x)

Merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire cette fanfiction, et si vous êtes encore plus sympa, vous pouvez même laisser une tite review à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (en bien ou en mal, même seulement trois mots, ça fait toujours plaisir) ! )

Maintenant assez bavardé, je vous dis bonne lecture !

« Harry »

« Ginny » répondit-il en se retournant vers la propriétaire de la voix à qui il avait été difficile de parler ces deux derniers jours.

« Salut » dit doucement Ginny après s'être arrêté devant lui.

« Salut toi-même » répondit-il, se sentant heureux bien que nerveux d'être finalement en sa compagnie. Elle le regardait nerveusement, et il décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Tu m'as manqué Ginny. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Harry. » répondit-elle.

Il tendit les bras, attrapa ses mains et l'attira dans une étreinte. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et soupira. Son soupir fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il déposa un autre baiser, cette fois sur ses douces lèvres.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je dois… non, que je veux te dire, Ginny, dit-il. Mais, par-dessus tout, je veux juste savoir s'il y a une chance que tu veuilles à nouveau sortir avec moi. »

Elle leva son visage vers lui et, fait inhabituel pour Ginny, des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui essuya avec ses pouces.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ginny, évidemment que je suis sûr, mais si tu ne veux pas ou si tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, alors… »

Elle plaça doucement une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Idiot ! Evidemment qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Et j'adorerais être à nouveau avec toi. »

« Tu veux être ma petite amie ? » demanda-t-il, un peu étonné. Il avait toujours imaginé que, s'il survivait survécu à la guerre, Ginny ferait de sa vie un enfer pendant un petit moment.

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« Oui Harry, je le veux. »

Harry pressa sa bouche contre la sienne et fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle l'attira plus près en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, et il perdit toute notion de temps pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Un moment plus tard, ils se séparèrent.

« Tu rentres avec nous au Terrier ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais d'abord je dois aller un moment au ministère avec Kingsley. Il veut que je rencontre avec lui un certain Robards. J'ai été avec lui et McGonagall toute la matinée et maintenant ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est partir loin de tout ça, dit-il en désignant les alentours avec ses bras. Et le ministère n'est pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit. »

Ginny eu l'air un peu déçue. Il mit un doigt sous son menton et lui releva pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je serai là aussi vite que possible, Ginny. Je veux être avec ta famille et toi. Enfin… surtout toi en fait. »

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

« Je veux vraiment m'assoir avec toi, te parler et te tenir dans mes bras, Ginny. » dit-il.

« Ça a l'air merveilleux. »

« J'espère que ça le sera » répondit-il en souriant.

« Bon, je ferai mieux de te laisser alors, dit-elle. Plus tôt tu seras parti, plus tôt tu seras à la maison. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Mmm… Oui, et plus je suis longtemps en ta compagnie, moins je veux partir »

« Alors va. » dit-elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore puis il s'éloigna. Juste quand il fut sur le point d'être hors de vue, il se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main avant de rentrer dans un mur. Ginny rit et il rougit avant de joindre son rire au sien.

-xXx-

Harry put finalement quitter le Ministère. Il avait été retenu avec Kingsley et Gawain Robards pendant presque cinq heures. On lui avait demandé de passer en revue toute la bataille avec eux ainsi que d'autres détails importants de son année passée en cavale. Un des bénéfices de tout ça fut, en plus de s'assurer qu'aucun détail ne sortirait de ce bureau, d'aplanir les choses avec les Gobelins de Gringotts qui étaient apparemment assez en colère contre lui.

Quand il sorti du bureau de Kingsley, il aperçut Ron et Hermione qui attendaient dans le vestibule. Il les regarda avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? »

« Je veux retrouver mon père et ma mère dès que possible, » répondit Hermione.

« Oh ! »

« Mais on a besoin d'un peu d'aide, » continua Ron.

« Entrez, vous deux, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Kingsley en les faisant entrer dans son bureau. Où sont-ils susceptibles de se trouver ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Hermione.

« Tu entres ? » demanda Ron à Harry.

« Je ne peux pas, vieux, dit-il. Je dois aller au Terrier. J'ai promis à Ginny. »

« Déjà mené à la baguette ?, » dit Ron en riant.

Harry souris d'un air narquois à son meilleur ami.

« Et tu ne l'es pas ? »

Ron rougit et haussa les épaules.

« C'est bon, vieux, dit Harry. Tant que tu es heureux. »

Ron hocha la tête.

« Amuse-toi, alors. Oh… et je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison et vous trouvez entrain de vous galocher, d'accord ? »

Harry rigola.

« Alors on trouvera un endroit privé. »

« Non… c'est… Je ne veux pas savoir, » dit Ron, secouant sa tête et entrant dans le bureau de Kingsley, en faisant un signe de la main pendant qu'Harry riait.

-xXx-

Harry transplana juste à l'extérieur du Terrier. Il resta debout à regarder la maison pendant un long moment. Miraculeusement, le Terrier était resté intact pendant la guerre. Apparemment, les sortilèges placés autour avaient fait leur travail même quand les Weasleys avaient été forcés de partir.

Après avoir pris quelques minutes dans sa deuxième maison, il entra dans la cuisine du Terrier où étaient assis Mr. Et Mrs. Weasley. Ils se retournèrent vers lui quand il apparut puis Mrs. Weasley bondit et l'englouti dans une de ses étreintes.

« Tu es enfin là, dit-elle. Je me demandais quand ils allaient te laisser partir. »

Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec joie. Il était habitué à ses câlins de mère de substitution et il avait fini par apprécier d'être englouti comme cela. Après que Mrs. Weasley l'ai relâché, il s'assit à la table. Il avait prévu une petite discussion avec eux après la bataille mais avait été « enlevé » par le professeur McGonagall et Kingsley.

« Ron et Hermione sont allés au Ministère, » dit Mr. Weasley.

« Je les ai vu juste quand je partais, répondit Harry. J'espère qu'Hermione pourra retrouver ses parents facilement. »

Les deux Weasley hochèrent la tête en acquiesçant.

« Enfin, tu ne les cherches pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mrs. Weasley d'un air entendu.

Harry sourit et secoua légèrement la tête.

« Euh… non. »

« Elle est dans le salon, dit Mr. Weasley avec un sourire. Elle est en ce moment soumise à une sorte d'interrogatoire. »

« Oh ? » demanda Harry.

« Ses frères ont vu un bouquet de fleur être livré il y a quelques heures, dit Mrs. Weasley. Et maintenant ils essaient de trouver de qui elles sont. »

« Ils ne savent pas ? » demanda Harry, un peu étonné.

« Non, répondit Mrs. Weasley. Ginny nous a dit à propos de vous deux, et bien sûr Ron le sait, mais les autres n'en savent rien. »

« Vraiment ? demanda Harry stupéfait. Je pensais que Ron leur aurait dit quelque-chose. »

« Apparemment pas, » dit Mr. Weasley.

« D'accord, dit Harry. Donc je devrais m'attendre à n'importe quoi de ce côté-là. »

« Sûrement, répondit Mr. Weasley, mais je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop à ta place. D'après nous, Ginny a toujours bien choisit et je suis sûr que ses frères vont accepter une fois qu'ils auront eu le temps d'y penser. »

« Merci Mr. Weasley, » dit-il, les mots du patriarche Weasley lui faisant chaud au cœur.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du salon où il fit une pause et prit une grande inspiration.

« Bonne chance, » dit Mr. Weasley juste avant qu'il passe la porte.

« Les fleurs sont magnifiques, Harry. Elle les aime vraiment, » ajouta Mrs. Weasley.

Il leur sourit puis entra dans le salon où l'atmosphère était un peu tendue. Ginny était debout face à quatre de ses frères qui la regardaient avec un air contrarié. Fleur était assise en silence d'un côté de la pièce et avait l'air amusé par ce qu'il se passait. Ils se tournèrent vers lui quand il entra dans la pièce.

« Harry ! s'exclama Bill. Parfait, tu peux nous aider. »

« Vous aider ? » demanda-il, un peu perplexe sur la façon dont il pourrait aider.

« Ouais. Ginny a eu des fleurs se matin et on essaie de trouver de qui elles sont, dit Bill. Tu es comme un frère pour nous, donc tu peux nous aider à l'interroger. »

« Je ne suis pas le frère de Ginny ! » s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'était pas possible que les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle soit d'une quelconque manière fraternels.

« Viens et aide nous, » exigea presque Charlie.

« Elle est têtue et ne veut pas céder, » dit George.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui se tenait debout, l'air un peu amusé de sa situation. Il lui lança un bref regard noir puis se retourna vers ses frères.

« Pourquoi ne vous le dit-elle pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle cache quelque-chose et ne renonce pas, » dit Charlie.

« Vous avez essayé de deviner ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle ne répond pas du tout, » dit Bill.

« Je ne le vous dirai juste pas, » dit Ginny.

« On ne va pas aller lui faire du mal, » dit Bill.

« Pas trop ! » ajouta Charlie.

Ginny roula des yeux.

« C'est pour ça que je ne vous le dis pas. Vous devez travailler pour avoir la réponse. »

Harry eu soudain une idée.

« Pourquoi ils ne te posent pas des questions auxquelles tu réponds par oui ou par non ? Si la réponse est oui, ils peuvent poser une autre question. Si la réponse est non, ils ne peuvent plus en poser du tout. »

Il n'était pas trop inquiet qu'ils trouvent que c'était lui. Il pouvait se défendre tout seul.

Ginny le regarda un moment, se décidant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil que ses frères ne pouvaient pas voir. Elle soupira et acquiesça.

« Super idée, Harry, » dit Bill.

« Je commence, » dit George.

Ginny hocha de la tête et s'assit en face de ses frères. Harry s'assit sur le côté opposé à Fleur. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et la vit regarder dans sa direction. Elle lui fit un sourire complice puis tourna son attention vers George qui faisait semblant de chercher de manière théâtrale une question pour Ginny. Harry était en fait assez surpris de le voir là avec tout le monde et d'une assez bonne humeur, même s'il pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Il était sûrement content d'avoir autre chose sur quoi se concentrer pour un moment.

« Bien, dit George. Question numéro une : Etait-il à Poudlard l'année passée ? »

« Non, » répondit Ginny.

Tous ses frères grognèrent. Harry eu un petit rire.

« Je suis le suivant, dit Percy. Est-il déjà allé à Poudlard ? »

« Oui » dit Ginny.

« Quelle maison… Euh, était-il à Gryffondor ? »

« Oui »

Bill donna une claque dans le dos de Percy.

« Bonne question, Perce. Ça restreint les possibilités. »

« Il est de ton année ? » continua Percy.

« Non, »

« Pas de chance, Percy, » dit George.

Ginny regarda ses deux plus vieux frères.

« Qui est le prochain ? »

« Moi, » dit Bill.

« Super, dit Charlie. Tu me laisse le boulot le plus difficile. »

« Oh, c'est pas la fin du monde, » dit Bill.

Les deux plus vieux frères Weasley se chamaillèrent avec espièglerie, chacun donnant de petits coups de coude, poussant, et plaquant l'autre. Tous les autres les regardèrent avec amusement. George commença à les encourager jusqu'à ce que Fleur les sépare.

« Vraiment, dit-elle. Vous êtes tous les deux des adultes, pas de peutits garçons. »

Bill et Charlie s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Fleur.

« Désolé. » dit Bill à sa femme.

Charlie gloussa et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « à la baguette » mais qui fut couvert par une fausse toux.

« Ok, Ginny, dit Bill. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Bill ! s'exclama Ginny. Ça ne va pas t'aider ! »

« Je veux juste savoir. Ça peut m'aider à me sentir un peu mieux à propos de ce type. » dit Bill.

« Mais… »

« Répond juste, Ginny » dit doucement Bill.

Harry regarda alternativement Ginny et son frère ainé. Ce n'était pas juste pour Ginny. Elle n'avait pas à annoncer ses sentiments comme ça.

« Ecoute… » dit-il.

« Oui » dit Ginny au même moment.

Harry regarda Ginny avec émerveillement. Ce n'était définitivement pas la façon dont elle aurait dû avoir à lui dire ça, mais c'était merveilleux à entendre.

« Est-ce qu'il t'aime ? » demanda Bill.

« William, prévint Fleur. Ceu n'é pas juste. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas encore eu l'occasion de partager leurs sentiments. »

Harry regarda vers Ginny mais elle gardait avec détermination son regard sur Bill. Il regarda alors à nouveau vers le frère ainé de Ginny. Bill la regardait attentivement.

« D'accord, dit finalement Bill. Je vais changer la question, mais il ferait mieux de ne pas jouer avec toi… »

« Bill, dit Ginny avec frustration. Je peux faire attention à moi, toute seule. »

« Ok, ok, dit Bill. Nous discuterons de ça plus tard. »

« Non, on ne le fera pas, dit Ginny. Tu perds ta chance, Bill. Si tu continues comme ça je ne vais plus répondre à tes questions du tout. »

Bill leva les mains en l'air.

« Ok, Ginny, » dit-il.

Il resta assis silencieusement pendant quelques minutes.

« Est-il plus jeune que toi ? »

« Non, » dit-elle.

Bille soupira de frustration.

« J'étais sûr que tu cachais son identité parce qu'il était plus jeune que toi ou quelque chose d'autre de répréhensible. »

Ginny rit et secoua la tête.

« Je ne dis rien. »

« On dirai que c'est mon tour, » dit Charlie.

Il resta assis pensivement pendant une minute

« C'est un « il », n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny roula des yeux et eu un sourire narquois.

« Oui, Charlie, c'est définitivement un homme. »

« Joue-il au Quidditch ? »

Ginny rit.

« On peut compter sur toi pour parler de Quidditch. Tu es presque pire que Ron. »

« Alors ? » demanda Charlie.

« Oui »

« Jouait-il dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? »

« Oui »

Charlie regarda George.

« Tu aurais vraiment dû passer après moi. »

George regarda Charlie et haussa les épaules. Harry pouvait dire qu'il passait en revue tous les joueurs mâles avec qui il avait joué. Il n'y en avait que deux dont George avait entendu parler : lui et Olivier Dubois.

« As-tu joué dans l'équipe en même temps que lui ? » demanda-il ensuite.

« Oui »

« Vole-t-il bien ? »

« Oui »

Harry sourit. Charlie devinerait forcément que c'était lui grâce à ça. Les autres sauraient aussi certainement. Il les regarda, mais ils étaient trop occupés à se regarder les uns les autres et à hausser les épaules.

« Aide-nous, Harry, dit Charlie. Quels garçons étaient dans l'équipe quand tu étais capitaine ? »

« Je… »

« Non, dit Ginny. Si tu ne te rappelles pas de mes lettres, c'est ton problème. Ne demande pas à Harry. C'est de la triche. »

Harry regarda Charlie et haussa les épaules. Il avait en fait espérer qu'il demande juste si c'était lui et laisse ça à l'air libre. Il se fichait que les frères de Ginny sachent. Il voulait juste pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle à la place d'être impliqué dans cet interrogatoire.

Charlie fini par se lever d'un bond. « Dean… c'est le nom du garçon avec qui tu es sortie. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny rit. « Non »

Ses frères grognèrent tous et se rassirent dans leurs chaises. Bill avait la tête dans les mains, Charlie réfléchissait encore, George avait l'air de se rappeler que son autre moitié n'était pas là et retourna à son deuil, et Percy ne semblait pas trop inquiet.

« Bon, alors, dit Ginny, maintenant que nous avons fini, je vais vous quitter. »

Elle prit le vase qui contenait les fleurs d'Harry et se tourna vers la porte. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron et Hermione entrèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Ron, regardant ses frères.

« Oh, quelles belles fleurs ! » s'exclama Hermione. Elle s'approcha de Ginny et les admira.

« Eh bien, Ronald, dit Percy, un garçon a envoyé des fleurs à Ginerva et nous avons essayé de trouver qui est son admirateur. »

Ron se tourna vers Harry.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, tu veux juste nous embarrasser en permanence, n'est-ce pas ? Des Fleurs ! »

Harry commença à rire. Le plus âgé des frères Weasley les regarda, lui et Ron, avec stupéfaction.

« Je t'ai dit que si je vous voyais tous les deux vous galocher dans tous les coins, je n'allais pas être contant. » continua Ron.

Harry donna une tape dans le dos de Ron avant de se diriger vers Ginny qui riait également. Il l'étreignit en un énorme câlin et embrassa son front.

« Harry ! » s'exclamèrent Bill, Charlie, Percy et George d'une même voix.

Il rit encore puis descendit ça bouche à celle de Ginny et captura ses lèvres. Il put entendre tous ses frères grogner pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il s'écarta un tout petit peu d'elle et chuchota à son oreille, «Je t'aime aussi, Ginny. »

Elle sourit avec éclat et rapprocha à nouveau leurs visages.


End file.
